A veces Crecer tiene sus Recompensas
by Sitiuc
Summary: RebeldeLas primeras Navidades de Roberta después del final de la serie. DiegoRoberta


Disclaimer: los personajes no me perteneces

Fandom: Rebelde

Spoilers: hasta el final de la serie

Resumen: Las primeras Navidades de Roberta después de terminar la serie. Diego/Roberta

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las cinco menos cinco según su reloj de pulsera y Roberta respira hondo antes de bajar del coche y despedir al chofer y desearle unas felices fiestas. Apenas si hay cinco metros hasta la puerta pero da cada paso como si su vida dependiese de ello, cautelosa, reflexiva y casi delicada, tres adjetivos que desde luego no se ajustan a su personalidad pero es el día de Nochebuena y el aire frío golpea su cara suavemente y durante esos cinco metros se permite el lujo de parecer alguien que no es.

Son las cinco en punto cuando llama al timbre y las cinco y diez segundos cuando su madre abre la puerta con unos pantalones estampados con renos y un delantal con un Papá Noel de lentejuelas.

-¡¡Mi Reina, que alegría que ya estés en casa. Cuánto te he echado de menos!!

Su madre la achucha, la abraza y la besa hasta que Roberta no aguanta más y protesta

-Ay ya Mamita, ya

No lo admitirá nunca pero la mitad de las veces los achuchones de su madre no le desagradan tanto como intenta aparentar.

Se quita el abrigo y la bufanda nada más entrar y cambia sus botas de invierno por unas pantunflas con adornos navideños que su madre tiene preparadas junto a la puerta. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde aquellas Navidades en las que su madre obligaba a todos los comensales a disfrazarse y organizaba shows privados para entretener al servicio y a los invitados, las familias cambian y las tradiciones no tardan mucho en cambiar con ellas pero a pesar de todo Alma Rey no sería Alma Rey si en su casa el día de Nochebuena todo el mundo no llevase, al menos, una prenda con motivos navideños.

La casa está prácticamente desierta - forma parte de las nuevas tradiciones, servirse la cena de Nochebuena ellos mismos y dejar que el servicio tenga el día libre – y los ruidos de cacharreo en la cocina resuenan por los pasillos de la casa.

-¿Ya ha llegado Mia?

-Llegó hace 15 minutos

Apenas entran por la puerta de la cocina cuando Mia se abalanza sobre ella para abrazarla

-¡Hermanitaaa!

-Ay yaaaa Mia qué te pasa, si nos vimos ayer

-Sí pero no es lo mismo

No desde luego que no es lo mismo, nunca permitiría que la llamase hermanita mientras están ensayando o antes de un concierto y desde luego en ningún otro lugar que no fuese en su casa el día de Nochebuena Mia Colucci llevaría unas pantunflas navideñas y un delantal de Papá Noel con lentejuelas. Roberta no tarda ni diez segundos en sumar dos más dos y busca con la mirada por la cocina hasta que sus ojos dan justo con lo que se temía; en una percha casi detrás de la puerta cuelgan otros dos delantales de Papá Noel con lentejuelas.

-No me pienso poner eso

-Robertaaaaaaa – le insiste Mia

-No

-Pero te mancharás la ropa para la cena – intenta razonar su madre

-Prefiero ir toda llena de restos de comida que ponerme… eso

Su madre frunce el ceño unos segundos como medida de presión antes de suspirar y aceptar su derrota – Está bien, haz como quieras

Otra de las nuevas tradiciones. No se discute en fiestas, al menos si puede evitarse.

La cocina está llena de cacharros e ingredientes que apenas saben cómo utilizar y mezclar y Mia recita en voz altas diferentes recetas de platos típicos y libros de cocina abiertos por toda la encimera.

Ahí está en todo su esplendor, la gran nueva tradición de intentar hacer la cena de Nochebuena, claro que hasta ahora, nunca lo han conseguido aunque el año anterior Luján consiguió una salsa de arándanos que era casi comestible.

Lo que le recuerda…

-¿Y Luján?

-No tardará en venir

Roberta asiente y antes de ponerse manos a la obra de mezclar ingredientes sin mucho orden ni concierto y tirar harina a la cara de Mia va hasta el frigorífico y comprueba que a su madre no se le haya olvidado pedir el catering porque está claro que este año tampoco van a conseguir cocinar ellas la cena.

Suena el timbre y tiene que contener la emoción de dar saltitos porque es Lujan, no puede ser otra que Lujan y hace tres meses que no la ve, desde el último concierto de la banda en México y antes de que Lujan empezase con los exámenes de la universidad.

Algunas veces la nostalgia le pellizca el corazón y por unos momentos echa de menos la extravagancia de las navidades en casa de Alma Rey, los amigos, los bailes y la jarana aunque no le cuesta reconocer que prefiere la nueva tracición, ésta en la que las chicas de la familia Colucci-Rey se juntan solas mucho antes de la hora de la cena con el pretexto de intentar hacer la comida cuando en realidad lo único que hacen es tirarse los ingredientes las unas a las otras y hablar de lo que hay de nuevo en sus vidas.

Luján entra por la puerta y Roberta no puede evitar colgarse de su cuello y dar un par de saltitos

-Te he echado de menos Gatita

No es fácil, no es nada fácil, pero a veces crecer tiene sus recompensas.

Luján respira hondo cuando Alma le pone el delantal delante de sus narices y sonríe de oreja a oreja en una petición implícita y aunque tiene el firme propósito de mantenerse tan lejos de las lentejuelas como le sea posible no tiene el corazón de decirle que no a alma así que hace una mueca que bien podría ser una media sonrisa y se pone el delantal mientras a sus espalda Roberta susurra que es una cobarde, y quizá lo sea pero en eso consiste la familia, en hacer concesiones de vez en cuando para hacer felices a los demás, ella lo sabe bien porque lleva casi tantos años como los que tiene observándolo con envidia en las familias de los demás y ahora que forma parte de una familia de verdad no desaprovecha las oportunidades.

Uniformada con el delantal y las pantunflas se sienta en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y encoge los hombros impaciente

-¿y bien¿Qué vamos a intentar hacer este año?

Como siempre Mia es la más entusiasta, da un respingo en su sitio y levanta un dedo con sonrisa de niña buena

-Yo voy a hacer el postre

Alma la sigue con un entusiasmo similar

-Yo me voy a poner con el relleno del asado

Roberta, por supuesto no pierde la oportunidad

-Yo me ocupo de que mi madre no se acerque al horno y tengamos una casa no incendiada en la que pasar la noche

-Robertaaaa, no seas así con tu mamá –replica Mia sabiendo de antemano que la guerra de harina no tardará mucho en llegar

Lujan se limita a sonreir y disfrutar del momento. Cuando era muy pequeña, a veces se permitía el lujo de soñar que algún día tendría una familia pero nunca pensó que llegaría a tener todo lo que tiene; un novio que la quiere, dinero suficiente para poderse costear sus estudios de trabajadora social y para ayudar a muchos otros niños que crecen como ella creció y una familia: una familia un tanto rara compuesta básicamente de trozos de familias rotas, incompletas y sin embargo, funcionaba.

Diego Bustamante se removió ligeramente en el sofá y miró su reloj de pulsera.

Las seis de la tarde.

Llevaba caso toda la tarde tirado en el sofá con la tele puesta, sin dormirse y sin terminar de despertarse, con la sensación de tener que estar haciendo algo pero con ninguna gana de levantarse a hacer nada.

Es un día extraño, los días libres son ahora días extraños. Los días sin Roberta también, aunque técnicamente no era más que la tarde sin ella.

Las fiestas navideñas eran días extraños en sí. Su padre se pasaba la vida entre juicios, embargos y libertades condicionales, y aunque no fuese así tampoco pasaría las fiestas con él, es su padre, le quiere y le querrá siempre a pesar de todo pero tenerle cerca, tenerle en su vida, le hace daño. Su madre pasará las fiestas en Londres con su hermano y Roberta pasaría la tarde con Mía, Lujan y su madre, Lupita y Giovani pasaban el día con sus familias y Miguel se iba a Monterey a ver a su madre y hermana.

No le gustaba estar solo y no tener nada que hacer porque no podía remediar ponerse a pensar y aquello siempre llegaba irremediablemente a lo mismo; ¿De verdad era tan diferente de su padre? Quizá no, quizá su padre había sido una vez como él.

La idea de terminar siendo algo parecido a su padre le aterra, convertirse en un ser déspota e interesado sin apenas capacidad de amar. Siente, sabe que él no es así y también siente y sabe que gran parte del mérito es de Roberta. Da gracias todos los días por tenerla y dará gracias toda su vida por haberla conocido.

Cuando suena su teléfono móvil el sonido del timbre se escucha casi lejano hasta que sale de su ensimismamiento y contesta.

-Diego tienes que venir para acá

La voz de Roberta suena seria, ese tono que utiliza ella cuando las cosas no son realmente serias. La risa de Mia de fondo no hace más que confirmarlo

-Claro que iré. A la hora de cenar

-No Dieguito no. Tienes que venir AHORA, mi madre está empeñada en ponerme lentejuelas y tendré que matar a Mia si me tira un arándano más.

Sonríe y se le nota en la voz aunque consiga evitar la carcajada

-Es la tarde del día de Nochebuena, tienes que pasarla con tu familia Roberta

Hay un pequeño silencio y la voz de Roberta se vuelve seria de verdad, apenas más alta que un susurro.

-Tú también eres mi familia Diego

Y quizá es el modo en que pronuncia cada palabra, como si fuese la verdad más fundamental del universo pero nota cómo si no lo remedia no podrá evitar las lágrimas. No sabe qué cosa extraordinaria ha hecho en esta vida o en la anterior para merecerla pero sí sabe que se le han acabado las palabras que puedan describir cuánto la quiere.

-Voy para allá porque Roberta, no hay nada, nada que me pidas que yo no haría pot ti. Y porque alguien tiene que ayudar a Mia con los arándanos.

Roberta tiene todavía harina y arándanos en el pelo cuando Franco llega a casa y la abraza envolviéndola casi como si fuese su padre y cuando media hora después su padre llega con una botella de vino y la abraza tan fuerte que tiene problemas para respirar aún le queda algún fruto entre la ropa.

En la mesa la cena de catering recién calentada parece manjar de dioses aunque los adornos y la colocación de la mesa no es tan lujosa como solía ser cuando les servían pero había que reconocer que tenía su encanto y si Mía no se quejaba por la falta de Glamour, desde luego ella menos.

Luján habla con su padre mientras mira constantemente el reloj esperando a que llegue Teo, Mía lleva media hora hablando por teléfono con Miguel y Alma y Franco parecen haber absorbido a Diego.

Siempre le echó en cara a su madre que no le hubiese proporcionado una verdadera familia cuando era pequeña, que no hubiese estado el suficiente tiempo cerca para hacerlo y ahora miraba a su alrededor… tenía una madre, un padre, un padrastro, dos hermanas… tenía que reconocer que era mucho mejor tarde que nunca.

Y Diego…

A veces le observa durante un tiempo sin que se diese cuenta, mientras ensayan o mientras está componiendo o durmiendo en el autobús de gira y le parece maravilloso, le parece casi prodigioso que con todo lo que ha pasado, con todas las cosas que su padre le obligó a hacer, la presión y unos hermanos que nunca le apoyaron demasiado, es casi un milagro que sea como es, que sea la maravillosa persona que es.

Sonríe sin pretenderlo y le coge del brazo sin mediar media palabra arrancándole de la conversación con su madre para llevarle a un rincón un poco más apartado.

Diego levanta la mano y le retira el pelo de la cara colocándoselo detrás de la oreja

-Veo que este año la guerra de harina la ha ganado Mia

Roberta solo sonríe y se muerde el labio inferior rodeándole el cuello con lo brazos intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas y concisas

-Estoy tan tan tan orgullosa de ti…

Hasta que se da cuentas que hay para cosas para las que simplemente las palabras no vales y no le queda otro remedio que empujarle ligeramente hacia atrás hasta que la espalda de Diego toca la pared y besarle hasta quedarse sin aliento y un par de milenios más

::Fin::


End file.
